The Third Annual Total Drama: Hunger Games
This is the third annual episode of the Total Drama: Hunger Games, a fight-to-the-death elimination based competition which is hosted by User:Glenn31 and run by User:Amazing Hijotee. In this episode, ten contestants all compete in the games, for which the last one standing wins a grand prize and is crowned "victor" of the show. Intro / Reaping 5:30 Glenn31 SHUT YOUR ASSES! * : WELCOME! * : I'm Blaineley, and welcome to the 3rd Annual Hunger Games! * : So, without further ado, it's reaping time! * : Ladies first * : * : * : * : * : * : So that's for the girls * : *whispers to Blaineley* * : Seriously? The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 5:32 Glenn31 * : Ugh! Fine! 5:32 The Villainous Vulture xD 5:32 Glenn31 * : Apparently, Sadie died of a potato-related sickness last night, so we need to re-draw the last girl The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by Glenn31. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 5:33 Glenn31 * : And our replacement is..... * : WHAT!? * : !? DO NOT TALK * : *shaking* Ok then, so it looks like I'm in the games! * : N-n-n-now for the boys..... * : * : * : * : * : * : So that's for the boys * : So, our tributes this year are: 2 DAYS LATER, AT THE CAPITOL * ' : Welcome everyone! * ' : I'm glad to announce that in about a week's time, 9 of you will die! * ' : Can I get a woop woop!? * : I won't let anyone harm my gorgeous face! * : Chris! I'm over 18, I shouldn't have to do this! * ' : There's no age restrictions * : D: * ' : *gets text* Huh? * ' : CRAP! * ' : *shoots Justin* 5:42 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o 5:42 Glenn31 * : X_X * ' : SOMEBODY *looks at Blaineley* Forgot that Mike has to be in this year's games! * ' : So, since Justin just died, Mike is replacing him :D * : So close! Training Session * ' : Ok, so start training! START TRAINING 5:44 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humping training dummy* 5:44 Glenn31 * : *climbing walls* * : *rocking back and forth* 5:45 TrueCobalion * : *rips the dummy face off* 5:45 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humps Blaineleys face* 5:45 TrueCobalion * : *hits the dummy with karate* 5:45 Glenn31 * : Hey, where's DJ? 5:45 The Villainous Vulture * : I Dunno' 5:45 Glenn31 * ' : Keep training my pretties! 5:46 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humping Blaineley still* 5:46 Glenn31 * : GET OFFA ME! 5:46 The Villainous Vulture * : NEVAAAAAAA * : I will kill you wit mah body :D Pre-Challenge 5:47 Glenn31 * ' : OK! TRAINING'S OVER! * ' : To the hovercraft! 5:47 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humps Blaineleys back as they walk in* 5:47 Glenn31 * ' : Now! * : You. Die. First! 5:48 The Villainous Vulture * : *Stumbles in* * :* 5:48 Glenn31 * ' : Welcome to this year's arena! * ' : A castle! 5:49 TrueCobalion * : COOL! * : I wanted to live there with Graham Cracker@1 5:49 Glenn31 * ' : *looking at scanner* What the? It looks like there's someone else here besides us 5:49 The Villainous Vulture * :* 5:49 Glenn31 * ' : And it's not Scott 5:50 The Villainous Vulture * : D: * : *Walks off sadly* 5:50 Glenn31 * ' : It's..... * ' : Zoey!? 5:50 Scottney + Fang * MWAHAHAHA 5:50 Glenn31 * ' : Owen, what are you doing here? 5:50 The Villainous Vulture * : *About to hit Zoey with a club but trips* 5:50 Scottney + Fang * DIE! 5:51 Glenn31 * ' : *shoots Owen* * ' : Ok, everyone on a pedestal! 5:51 The Villainous Vulture * : NOOOOOOOOOOO 5:51 Scottney + Fang * AHAHAHAH 5:51 The Villainous Vulture * : *Puts gun in mouth* 5:51 Glenn31 * ' : OWEN! LEAVE! NOW! 5:51 The Villainous Vulture * : I can't live without Owen! D: 5:51 Scottney + Fang * Or what? 5:51 The Villainous Vulture * : *About to pull trigger* 5:52 Glenn31 * ' : You can compete! * ' : And die! 5:52 The Villainous Vulture * : *Pulls trigger* 5:52 Scottney + Fang * Excuse me? What did you say? 5:52 Glenn31 * ' : Owen is competing! 5:52 The Villainous Vulture * : *Is le dead* 5:52 BoysCanLikeItToo * ; hehehehehehheheeheheee... 5:52 Glenn31 * ' : In DJ's place I guess 5:52 The Villainous Vulture * : *About to hit Zoey with a hammer, but falls over because of the weight* 5:53 Glenn31 * ' : Owen, stand on the pedestal please 5:53 Scottney + Fang * *shots Self* * *stand on Pedestal* 5:53 BoysCanLikeItToo scott 5:53 Glenn31 * ' : *escorts Scott off the premasis* 5:53 BoysCanLikeItToo you are fucking dead 5:53 Glenn31 SCOTT 5:53 The Villainous Vulture * : OH YEA *Humping Blaineley still* 5:53 Glenn31 BLEW UP 5:53 The Villainous Vulture * : Or did I? The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by BoysCanLikeItToo. 5:53 BoysCanLikeItToo you did 5:53 Glenn31 * ' : *presses button and Scott blows up* Yes, he did The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 5:54 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, so you all know the drill 5:54 Scottney + Fang * I'm ready to kill some bitches 5:54 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o Main Challenge 5:54 Glenn31 * ' : You have one minute to get some food and weapons and run somewhere in this huge castle that's the size of Iceland 5:55 Scottney + Fang * *gets some food* 5:55 Glenn31 * ' : Mike has a 5 minute immunity since he won the last Hunger Games * ' : *land mines under Owen explode* * ' : Not yet, Owen is dead! 5:55 BoysCanLikeItToo * MIIKKEEE.E.E.E..E.E.E.E.E. 5:55 Scottney + Fang * What!? 5:55 BoysCanLikeItToo the dead cant talk 5:55 Glenn31 * ' : Owen moved off of his pedestal before he was allowed * ' : But, since I'm nice *presses button and a new Owen appears* 5:56 Scottney + Fang * *this time he stays on pedestal* 5:56 Glenn31 * ' : *takes Mike's arm and plants a small device into it* * : What's that? * ' : A bomb! * : D: * ' : You can't win this, I only brought you back to die, if you make it to the final 3, this bomb will detonate * : Ok.... 5:58 The Villainous Vulture * : Actually, I'm alive 5:58 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, your minute of freedom starts........ 5:58 The Villainous Vulture * : BYE! *Leaves* 5:58 Glenn31 * ' : NOW! * ' : GO GO GO! 5:58 TrueCobalion * : *steals knives* 5:58 Glenn31 * ' : NO ATTACKING 5:58 Scottney + Fang * *gets some swords* 5:58 TrueCobalion * : *grabs bread and water* 5:58 Glenn31 * ' : JUST RUN! 5:58 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humping Blaineley* 5:58 Glenn31 * ' : GO GO GO! 5:58 TrueCobalion * : *gets backpack and takes a sword* 5:58 Scottney + Fang * *gets guns& 5:58 TrueCobalion * : *Gets bread* 5:58 Glenn31 * : *grabs machete and bow and arrows then runs* 5:58 The Villainous Vulture * : Lets go Blaineley* 5:58 Glenn31 * : Kill me now,,,, 5:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *tackles leshawna and bashes her face in with a rock* 5:59 Scottney + Fang * *gets bows and arroes* 5:59 Glenn31 * ' : TIME UP! DIE TIME! 5:59 The Villainous Vulture * : D: * : SHE ATTACKED ME BEOFRE! 5:59 Glenn31 * ' : MIKE NOW HAS 5 MINUTES IMMUNITY! 5:59 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *dissapears in the shadows* 5:59 The Villainous Vulture * : *Humps Zoey* 5:59 Scottney + Fang * *slice DJ* 5:59 The Villainous Vulture * * 5:59 TrueCobalion * : Okay! *throws a knife at Blaineley* 5:59 Glenn31 * : *slashes Leshawna's head off with machete* 5:59 The Villainous Vulture * : D: 5:59 BoysCanLikeItToo bitch is dead 5:59 Glenn31 * : *dies* 6:00 TrueCobalion * : *throws his sword at anne maria* 6:00 The Villainous Vulture * : *Body is humping the ground as she dies* 6:00 Glenn31 * : *runs* I need to find Zoey! 6:00 Scottney + Fang * *slices Izzy head with sword* 6:00 TrueCobalion * : Izzy! *stabs Anne Maria in the chest* 6:00 Glenn31 * : *climbs up tree* DO NOT TALK * ' : Ok, lots of people died there! The Fallen are:* * * * * The Fallen are:* * * * * CONTINUE * ' : Everyone spread out and set up camp, NO FIRING UNTIL MORNING 6:02 TrueCobalion * : *runs up a tree in the woods* 6:02 Scottney + Fang * *shoots self* 6:02 Glenn31 * ' : And Geoff is DOWN! 6:02 Scottney + Fang * AW YEAH! 6:02 TrueCobalion * : *Ties his bag to it* 6:02 Glenn31 * : *looks for Zoey* * : ZOEY!? 6:02 TrueCobalion * : *hides in sleeping bag* 6:02 Glenn31 * : *climbs up tree* Oh well The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 6:03 Glenn31 lol, Final 5 already 6:03 Scottney + Fang Who is final 5? 6:04 Glenn31 * * * and IDK who else 6:04 TrueCobalion * : *eating bread* 6:04 Glenn31 True, who do you have? 6:04 TrueCobalion * and* * died 6:04 Glenn31 * ' : MIKE'S IMMUNITY IS UP! 6:04 TrueCobalion * : *drinking water* 6:04 Glenn31 * ' : But, nobody can attack yet* 6:04 Scottney + Fang Gwen is still alive 6:05 Glenn31 Ok, who else? 6:05 Scottney + Fang So is B 6:05 Glenn31 Ok 6:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *tackles and rips off gwens head* 6:05 Glenn31 * ' : ZOEY! STOP! 6:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *sleeping on the cornicopia* 6:05 Glenn31 * ' : Nobody can die until morning 6:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * : HEEHEHEHEHE..*dissapears into the shadows* 6:05 Scottney + Fang * *goes to cornucopia* 6:05 Glenn31 * ' : *presses button and Gwen's head re-attaches* 6:06 Scottney + Fang Who was Gwen? 6:06 TrueCobalion * : I need a light... *lights a match but it drops next to a tree* Whoops 6:06 Glenn31 * : *sharpens machete* Why am I even bothering when I can't win 6:06 TrueCobalion * : Uh oh * : Theres* ! 6:06 Glenn31 * ' : FOREST FIRE! 6:06 TrueCobalion * : *gets out of bag and runs* 6:06 Glenn31 * : D: *runs* 6:06 Scottney + Fang * *runs* 6:06 TrueCobalion * : Fire!!! *running* 6:07 Glenn31 * : ZOEY!! ZOEY!? 6:07 Scottney + Fang * Fire? *running* 6:07 Glenn31 * : ZOEY, WHERE ARE YOU!? 6:07 TrueCobalion * : *gets into the water* 6:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *rolls a boulder off a cliff that comes towards mike* 6:07 Glenn31 * : *dives into moat* * : GAAAAH! 6:07 Scottney + Fang * *goes underwater* 6:08 Glenn31 * : *swims away* * : *waves to Owen* * : *chews Owen's head off* 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Hee hee...fuck the final threee...*aims an arrow and shoots mikes bomb* 6:08 Scottney + Fang * *swims away* 6:08 Glenn31 * : *hears a beeping sound* Uh oh..... 6:08 TrueCobalion * : *emerges out of water* 6:08 Glenn31 BABOOM! 6:08 TrueCobalion * : WHOAH! * : What was that!? 6:09 Glenn31 * : *exploded* THE BLAST WAS SO HUGE IT THREW ZOEY OFF THE CLIFF 6:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * : AAAGGHHH! *lands in the water* 6:09 Glenn31 * ' : Wow, we have our final 3! * ' :* * and* 6:09 TrueCobalion * : Wow! I made it to the final 3! 6:10 Glenn31 I'll be Gwen 6:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *still sleeping* 6:10 TrueCobalion * : Is it morning now? 6:10 Glenn31 * : Final 3? Awesome! MORNING 6:10 TrueCobalion * : I just wanna- YES! 6:10 Glenn31 The Fallen are:* * 6:10 TrueCobalion * : *runs to cornucopia and sneaks up behind B* * : See ya Bee bee *stabs him* 6:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *farts in harolds mouth* 6:10 Glenn31 * : *scraping Mike's flesh off the ground* 6:11 TrueCobalion * : *barfs on B* 6:11 Glenn31 * : *running to find Zoey* 6:11 TrueCobalion * : That is awful! *slips down the cornucopia feet first* 6:11 Glenn31 * : Zoey!? *cannon fires* 6:11 TrueCobalion * : Ohhhh 6:11 Glenn31 * ' : Harold has been eaten by wolves! 6:11 TrueCobalion * : X_X 6:12 Glenn31 * ' : You know what that means? 6:12 Scottney + Fang I'm back Who died? 6:12 Glenn31 * ' : FINAL 2 EVERYONE! * ' : It's* vs* ! 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *aims for gwens head* Damn..i'll catch them at the arena.. someone else be b :P 6:12 Glenn31 * : *walks to Cornucopia* True, you be B 6:12 TrueCobalion * : *wakes up* Scottney + Fang has left the chat. 6:13 TrueCobalion * : So... its just you and me... 6:13 Glenn31 * : *arrives* * : You can talk!? 6:13 TrueCobalion * : *collect's harolds sword* * : Obviously! * : Not in public tho 6:13 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, welcome to the Final 2! * ' : Please step inside our Final 2 arena! 6:13 TrueCobalion * : *steps in tiny arena* Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 6:13 Glenn31 * 6:13 BoysCanLikeItToo ikr :P and b wasnt even active im just boss 6:14 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, now it's time to make things unfair! Gwen, hand over all of your weapons! * : What? WHY!?# * : *gives Chris blunt arrow* * ' : Is that it? * : I stole it from Mike's... crater.... * ' : Ok then.... B, your weapons please 6:15 TrueCobalion * : *gives in weapons* 6:15 Glenn31 * ' : Ok, time to decide who gets the advantage! Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 6:16 Glenn31 * ' : *spins wheel* 6:16 Scottney + Fang Ghost* : Go Gwen! 6:16 Glenn31 * ' : And the one-bullet shotgun goes to...... * ' : B! 6:16 TrueCobalion * : YES! 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo no ghosts bitch 6:17 Glenn31 * ' : *tosses shotgun to B* This only has one bullet, if you miss, you're fucked! 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *aiming head at gwen* Heh heh... 6:17 Glenn31 * ' : Gwen, guess what you get? 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo at gwens head* 6:17 Glenn31 * : A mace? * ' : Nope * ' : Your pale dainty fists! * : Sounds fair to me 6:18 Heonzo100x TDR is on :D Finale 6:18 Glenn31 * ' : Ok! Final 2 faceoff in 5....4....3...2...1 GO! 6:18 TrueCobalion * : *shoots gun* 6:18 Glenn31 * : *punches B* * : *ducks* HAH! 6:18 TrueCobalion * : *whacks Gwen with gun* 6:18 Glenn31 * ' : *takes the shotgun from B* Too bad * : *dodges* Nope! 6:18 TrueCobalion * : *crushes Gwen with fatness* 6:18 Scottney + Fang Are there allowed to be ghosts Glenn? 6:19 Glenn31 No * : D: So fat! * : *kicks B in the nuts* 6:19 TrueCobalion * : Ooooh! * : *grabs Gwen and throws her* 6:19 Glenn31 * : AAAAAH! *hits side of arena* 6:19 TrueCobalion * : *crushes Gwen again* 6:20 Glenn31 * ' : *blows Eucalyptus leaves into arena* * : Eucalyptus? But I'm allergic! 6:20 TrueCobalion * : What are those!? * : Hmm... 6:20 Glenn31 * ' : *stands away from leaves* 6:20 TrueCobalion * : *grabs Gwen and makes her rub against leaves* 6:20 Glenn31 * * 6:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * : NOT SO FAST, YOU TWO! 6:20 Glenn31 * : *face puffs up* Ber! Lert Ger erf mer fers! * : Zery!? * ' : Finally! 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *jumps down from the top of the arena with a bow and arrow* * : Heh, miss me? 6:21 Glenn31 * : Zery! Dernt Der dis! * : *stands away from Zoey* * ' : JUST DO IT! 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Well, i have no reason to kill either of you, whoever looks like they're losing i'll shoot them. zoey* * : So go ahead. *aims* Put on a show. 6:22 Glenn31 * : Mer fers is perfed erp ernd er cernt terk perperly, kerl meh! 6:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * : So what im hearing is..*aims at gwen* You wish to die. 6:22 Glenn31 * : *punches Zoey, takes her arrows and shoots it at B's nuts* * ' : Owch! * ' : B? 6:23 BoysCanLikeItToo * : GRR! *stranges gwen and bashes her head on the ground* 6:23 Glenn31 * : AAAAH! * ' : STOP ZOEY! 6:23 TrueCobalion * : Ow! 6:23 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Hmph. *lets go* 6:23 Glenn31 * ' : Gwen is DISQUALIFIED! 6:24 TrueCobalion * : YES!!!' 6:24 Glenn31 * : Wert!? * : Why!? 6:24 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Well, if she's disqualified. *picks up a sharp rock and jams it in her heart* 6:24 Glenn31 * ' : You used Zoey's bow and arrows to get B, you could only use your fists* * ' : And.... Gwen's dead? Winner / Ending * : So, B wins! 6:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * ; Oh right, she wasn't supposed to die...whoops! 6:25 Glenn31 * ' * * ' : Nah, I was gonna kill her anyway * ' : Speaking of which... Zoey, come over here 6:25 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ...*aims at chris' head* I don't trust you. 6:25 Glenn31 * ' : *takes out remote* Remember the bomb I put in Mike? 6:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ...Theres one in me as well? 6:26 Glenn31 * ' : Maybe... We'll just have to find out 6:26 BoysCanLikeItToo * : ...*cuts arm open and reaches inside, pulls out the bomb and throws it into the forest* 6:26 Glenn31 * ' : *drops indestructible glass dome over Zoey* RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 6:27 Glenn31 * ' : Too late :P * ' : *presses detonate* 6:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * : What the? GAH! YOU ASSHOLE! 6:27 Glenn31 BABOOM! * ' : Finally, after 3 games, Zoey's DEAD! * ' : Oh Chef, come scrape up Zoey's flesh please! * : Urgh! * : *scrapes up Zoey's flesh* * ' : So, B! Guess what? 6:28 TrueCobalion * : What? 6:29 Glenn31 * ' : Since you won, you get to be in the NEXT Hunger Games, where you'll be implanted with a bomb like Mike was 6:29 TrueCobalion * : Aw! 6:29 Scottney + Fang And Scott was 6:30 Glenn31 * ' : And Scott * ' : See you next year on Total * ' : Drama * ''' : HUNGER GAMES! WE'RE DONE!